Stupid Mother Nature
by bearkitty1
Summary: Gaea will not give Perseus Jackson a break. First the Titans, then the Giants, and now she's flung him and the rest of the seven into a completely different world where they happen upon the world's favorite airbender. In this strange new land, they'd give anything for a way back home, but it seems there are some issues which they must resolve first. No flames, please! AU
1. Chapter 1

Percy really hated Mother Nature. Honestly, you'd think that after the Titan War, Percy could get at least a couple years of peace, happily living at Camp-Half-Blood, safe with Annabeth. But no. Gaea just _had_ to start awakening, rising the giants and launching him into yet another war. Great. Just great.

That morning, everything had seemed peaceful aboard the Argo II. Percy had gotten up, yawned, and smiled contentedly. When he went out onto the deck, he found an array of muffins and bagels, courtesy of Piper's cornucopia. He eyed the bagels and finally decided on a blueberry one. It wasn't quite blue, but it did have a purplish tint to it; just enough to remind Percy of home.

Leo appeared out of the engine room, his face smudged with grease, his hair a rat's nest, and obviously well rested.

"Ready to beat up Queen Dirt Face?" Leo asked, and Percy was about to respond, when Jason walked up, his blond hair shining like he was some sort of superhero.

"Don't be gettin' ahead of yourself, Valdez. You won't be attacking anyone without me- I can't just let you have all the fun." He said, cracking a smile. Leo made a fake pouty face. This kind of chatter went on for several minutes, until eventually everyone was up and crowded around the breakfast table.

"Leo, about how long do we have until we reach our destination?" Annabeth inquired.

"Um, well, I think we should be there by tomorrow, as long as we don't run into any monsters." He leaned back into his chair comfortably. Unfortunately, almost as soon as those words left Leo's mouth, the ship shuddered violently, throwing Frank and dozens of innocent muffins overboard.

"Frank!" Hazel yelped and ran over to the railing. A fairly disgruntled parrot flew back up, a chocolate muffin clutched in its talons.

"I'm fine." The parrot croaked, and then morphed back into Frank. "That wasn't too fun, though."

"Look out!" Annabeth screeched, and Percy hit the deck as a boulder flew above his head, barely missing him.

"I thought we were far enough away from the coastline to avoid the mountain gods!" Percy yelled above the screeching and pounding of the boulders.

_ Oh, but my little heroes, I am everywhere. _

What? No. Gaea couldn't be here. Percy was positive the Argo II was above the water- not to mention flying hundreds of feet in the air. There was no way she could have any power here. Percy looked over the railing. Sure enough, glittering ocean waves surged beneath them. But as Percy watched, a woman's face began to slowly form in the choppy water.

_Do you think you can avoid me by flying over the water? Ha! My little heroes, even beneath the water lies the earth. Wherever you go, whether you surround yourself by earth, wind, or fire- _

"Isn't that a band?" Questioned Leo.

_You can never escape my wrath. _

"Eat smoke, Dirt Face!" He set his fingertips alight and chucked a huge fireball straight at the ocean.

"Leo, it might not be the best idea to further anger the all-powerful goddess." Piper chided.

"I really don't think it's going to make that big of a difference at this point. She is our enemy, after all." Hazel said weakly, her face turning green, as she clutched her stomach. "I really don't feel so good..." She dashed over to the railing and promptly lost her lunch. Percy wished he could magically cure her of seasickness, but even being the son of Poseidon, he didn't have _that _power.

Percy focused his attention on Gaea. He willed the waves to swirl into a violent storm, attempting to force her away, but the giant face merely rippled and smiled dreamily.

_I have a special fate planned for you, Perseus Jackson, and I can promise you, it will be painful. But for now, as the Fates will not allow me to kill any of you yet, I have a... _vacation_ planned for all of you. I hope you find it most difficult_.

"What the heck does that mean?" Jason shouted, struggling to keep the winds from blowing them all overboard.

"I don't know, but it can't be good!" Annabeth shouted back. "Leo, get us out of here!"

"Which direction?" Leo struggled to keep himself from being thrown over the railing.

"ANY DIRECTION!"

"Supreme Commander Leo is on it!" He began scrambling towards the helm.

_Did you really think I would simply let you just fly away? No, I have so much more in store for you. Goodbye, my little heroes. _

Gaea's face slowly faded, leaving all but the faint remnants of a mouth-like shape in the waves.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Frank commented. Suddenly, Gaea reappeared, her mouth gaping open. A vortex thrashed in between her lips, rapidly sucking the air away.

"I...Can't...Breathe..." Percy gasped, but it was as if the air had been sucked out of his lungs. As he fought to remain conscious, he was aware of his friends doing the same, and just as everything went black, they were sucked into the vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the heck are they?"

"How would I know?"

"Well, you are the Avatar. Aren't you supposed to know about these things?"

"They fell from the sky."

"Yeah. So?"

"So... hey! I think one of them is waking up!"

Hazel groaned and opened her eyes. Standing around her were six kids, each wearing baggy, monochromatic outfits which even _she_ knew were out of style. She groggily sat up.

"Where am-" Hazel clutched her stomach, and ran to the nearby bushes, where she promptly threw up.

"Smooth." She heard a voice chuckle. Hazel simply walked back to her friends and calmly sat down, as if nothing had happened.

"Where am I?" Hazel finished.

"You're on a beach. Duh." A short girl, in a green outfit, blew her bangs out of her face. Her eyes were clouded to a milky white.

"Are you bli- never mind. Please just tell me-"

"Ugh..." Frank sat up and began to rub his head. "I think I knocked my head on something."

"Frank!" Hazel ran over and tackle-hugged him, knocking him to the ground.

"Ow."

"Sorry!" Hazel began fawning over him, checking his head for bruises, making sure nothing was broken, and otherwise being slightly overprotective.

"Hazel, seriously, I'm fine."

"Frank and Hazel? What kind of names are those?" It was the blind girl in green again.

"Toph! Be polite!" The girl with slightly darker skin, in the blue dress-thingy, spoke this time.

"Sorry, Katara. I forgot, first I'm supposed to offer tea and cookies to people who CRASH-LAND in our camp!" Green-dress girl- Toph- shot back.

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that." Frank scratched his head and smiled apologetically. "So now I guess we'll just collect our things and be on our-" Frank felt around him.

"Hey! Where's my bow?"

"Where's my spath- I mean, where's my sword?"

"Oh, you must mean these things." A guy in blue with a ponytail, obviously related to that Katara girl, stepped out, holding a pile of swords and daggers in his arms, with Frank's bow and quiver balanced precariously on top.

"What are a bunch of teenagers doing in the forrest with weapons?" A girl wearing a green and brown outfit, along with a lot of makeup, eyed Frank critically.

"I could ask the same about you!" Hazel shot back, as she walked over to the rest of her unconcious comrades.

"Fair point." Ponytail guy commented.

"Where am I?" Percy sat up, rubbing his head. "Annabeth!" Percy dashed over to where she had fallen, her head comfortably cushioned by a nice, thorny bush. "Gods, I hope she's okay. If she's not, then I swear that Gaea-"

"Um, Percy..." Frank jabbed his thumb towards the group of people surrounding them. Very subtle.

"Who's Gaea?" A guy in red robes with a huge scar across his face asked suspiciously.

"Just an all-powerful goddess who desperately wants to kill us and/or make our lives miserable. Why?" Leo sat up, yawning and stretching, as if he had just woken up from a good night's sleep.

"Leo!" Hazel stared at him, wide eyed. "You can't just blurt stuff like that out!"

"If someone's trying to hurt you, then maybe we can help." A bald kid in orange with some strange tattoos stepped forward. Percy stared at him, his sea-green eyes serious.

"Look, kid, we appreciate the offer, but I really think this outside of your control."

"Outside of his control? He's the Avatar!" Katara practically screeched.

"The ava-what now?" Frank was really confused.

"Look, I'm sure all of this is very important and whatnot, but will everyone just be QUIET for a few minutes while I try and help Jason, Piper and Annabeth?" Hazel fumed. She didn't care about 'avatars' or weird teenagers or bald kids, she just needed to make sure that everyone was alright. Everyone went dead silent. within a few minutes, everyone was awake, more or less okay, and on their feet. "Now, first, let's start with an introduction- we'll tell you who we are, and where we're from, then you tell us who you are, and where you're from. Deal?" Hazel tried to keep her tone diplomatic. She gestured for Leo to start.

"So... Hi! Yeah, I'm Leo. I have a habit of accidentally setting things on fire... and that's about it! Oh, and I'm from the United States."

"I'm Jason, also from the United States."

"I'm Piper, and I'm also from... You know what? Let's just say we are all from the U.S., okay?"

"Annabeth."

"Percy."

"Hazel."

"And... yeah. I'm Frank. But I'm from Canada. Not the U.S." Frank finished awkwardly. Hazel could see the other group of kids looking really confused. She didn't get it. What was there to be confused about?

"So, now it's your turn..." Hazel coaxed. Pony-tail dude was the first to react.

"Hi! My name is Sokka. If I were to describe myself, I would say... sarcasm and meat. And I'm from the Southern Water Tribe." Now it was Hazel's turn to be confused. The Southern Water Tribe? What?

"I'm Katara, Sokka's sister. Needless to say, I'm also from the Southern Water Tribe."

"I'm Toph. Yeah, yeah, I'm blind, but I can still probably beat you up. I'm from the Earth Kingdom." Earth Kingdom? What was this, some kind of joke?

"I'm Suki, and I'm from Kyoshi Island."

"Zuko. From the Fire Nation."

Okay, now Hazel knew what was going on. This had to be a joke, right? Either that, or some sort of nerd convention... It couldn't be anything else.

"And, yeah. I'm Aang- the Avatar. I'm from the Southern Air Temple." After that, all of the seven were silent. The other kids were all so serious about what they were talking about... this wasn't a joke, and even hard-core cosplayers would break character for unconcious strangers in their camp. Nothing made sense. Hazel could see the gears in Annabeth's brain turning.

"I think... I think I know what's going on." Annabeth finally spoke. She turned to the rest of the seven. "Look, the last thing we remember; we were basically being attacked by Gaea, who then created this vortex, which she sucked us through, right?" She received six nods. "Well, what if the vortex was more of a portal? What if we aren't even on our own world anymore? What if we're on _their_ world?" She turned to the other group. "Do you guys have a map?" Sokka nodded.

"Right here!" He spread out a huge roll of paper in front of them. Seven demigod mouths hung open. Instead of there being hundreds of countries, there were but four. Nothing looked the same. Annabeth was (unsurprisingly) the first to recover.

"Now, Leo, pull out a map of where we're from from your tool belt, please." She said, her voice a hoarse whisper. Silently, Leo did as she requested, and rolled it out, right next to the other map.

"We're from right here." Annabeth pointed at the familiar shape of America. "Well, all of us are except for Frank, who comes from the country right above it, but we all started traveling from this country, known as the United States of America- sometimes just the U.S.A. or America or the U.S.- anyway, back on topic. Recently, we've been traveling to here." She pointed to Greece, all on the opposite side of the worlds. No one said a word. The contrast between the two maps, as well as the two groups whom the maps belonged to, was evident. The demigods were way out of their element.

"Well," Katara said. "Since you're new here, I guess I should explain some stuff. In our world, there are two main kinds of people: benders and non-benders. Non-benders are normal people who can't control any of the elements, like Sokka and Suki here. Benders, on the other hand, can, by using a series of movements. For example, I'm a water bender. That means I can control the water." Percy's eyes lit up. "And Toph here is an earth bender. That means she can control the earth. Zuko is a fire bender. He can shoot fire from his hands, and stuff like that." This excited Leo to the point that his nose caught on fire. He quickly patted it out. Katara ignored this and continued. "There are four elements: earth, water, fire, and air. Most benders can only control one, but the Avatar, that's Aang, here, can control all of them." She paused and let that sink in. There was a silent argument between Percy and Annabeth, which went a little like this:

_ We should tell them. _

_No! We can't! _

_They just told us all about them!_

_ Annabeth: we're from a different world! We don't even belong here! _

_Exactly! So maybe, by telling them, they can help us get out of here, and back to where we do belong! _

_Fine, but be careful._

_ Calm down, seaweed brain. _

_I'm just looking out for you, wise girl._

Annabeth took a deep breath, and began explaining.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So, yeah, I'm back! I have just a few things to say before I continue going. **

**1\. Thank you to all of my readers! You guys are the best!  
2\. Are there any grammar issues, or does something not make sense? Conversely, is there something that you guys really like? Please tell me!  
3\. I'm sorry for not updating sooner- I have this big club competition coming up, and it's pretty much taking up a lot of my time!  
So, let the chapter begin!  
**

**o0O0o **

_A few minutes later... _

"So... to sum up, you guys are basically super people who have saved the world?" Toph spit into the bushes.

"Umm, well, not quite..." Jason trailed off uncertainly.

"It's a work in progress." Piper added.

"Oh, so then you guys are pretty much in the same spot as us." Aang said glumly.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth inquired

"Well, for the past one-hundred years, there's kinda' been this war." Katara fiddled with her hair.

"_Kinda_' been a war?" Frank said, incredulously

"One-hundred years ago, the fire nation- that's where I'm from- attacked the other nations. Their excuse was that they wanted to spread their prosperity to the rest of the world, but really, they just wanted to become powerful. It's the Avatar's job- our job, to stop it and restore peace." Zuko explained. Jason whistled.

"All that, left to just six kids?"

"It's not like you guys have got it much better. Your whole world rests on _your_ shoulders, and there are only seven of you guys." Toph pointed out. Percy's face turned dark.

"Yeah, you could say that." There was an eerie moment of silence. Finally, Aang spoke.

"If that's the case, then we need to get you guys back home as quickly as possible."

"Unfortunately, there isn't a way to do that." Annabeth looked up, her face grim face contrasting her shining blond curls.

"What do you mean? If there's a way to get you guys here, then there has to be a way to get you back!" Sokka protested.

"For the time being, it doesn't seem like that's possible. At least, not without the power of a goddess- a very powerful goddess. But... Sokka does have a point. There has to be a way. For now, all we know is that our two worlds are linked, although..."

"Although...?" Piper coaxed.

"Well, there's a slim chance, albeit a slim chance, that because our worlds are linked, by drastically changing something for the better _here_, then maybe, just maybe, something will drastically change for the better back over there."

"Are you sure?" Suki leaned forward. "That seems like quite a stretch."

"It is." Annabeth shrugged hopelessly. "Unfortunately, it's all we've got." Percy took her hand.

"Wise girl, you know how far we've gotten on things that seem like quite a stretch. Remember the Phlegethon?"

"What's that?" Hazel furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't remember anything like that..."

"It's in Tartarus- it's called the river of fire." Annabeth explained, as casually as if she were talking about what she had for lunch. "Some legends call it the river of healing. Percy and I had to drink from it."

"It was a bit too spicy for my taste." Percy commented, his face in a goofy grin. Annabeth jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." She grumbled, but a faint smile was forming upon her lips.

"Just keeping things light, Wise Girl." Percy's eyes sparkled with amuesment. Annabeth looked up at him.

"Gods, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I hate to interrupt your little cuddling fest, be we have _bigger_ issues than your love life at the moment." Toph tapped her foot impatiently.

"Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that. But, umm... yeah. What were we talking about again?" Percy asked, still smiling. Piper sighed. Yeah, she was the daughter of the goddess of love, but she knew that there was a time and place for P.D.A., and this was _not_ it.

"We were _talking_," she said, annoyed. "about how helping these guys with their quest could eventually help all the people in our world."

"Oh, yeah. So, what do you want us to help with?" Percy was being as much of a Seaweed Brain as ever. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the ground shook, knocking Frank off of his feet.

"What was that?" Leo asked, his eyes wide. Hazel concentrated.

"There's something big, metal, and very suspicious in-"

"That direction!" Toph interrupted, pointing to her left. Suki glanced over at Percy.

"For now, we want you to help us with _that_." She dashed off in the direction of the sound, and was immeadiatly followed by Aang, Toph, and Katara. Sokka help up the big pile of celestial bronze weapons.

"Weird alien people: pick up your weapons here!" He shouted. Almost immediately, the demigods all dashed over and grabbed their respective blades, bows, and arrows, and just as quickly headed off in the same direction as the others. Leo just kept on walking, contentedly patting his tool belt. Sokka looked at him quizzically. "What are you going to fight with?" Leo glanced over his shoulder.

"Man, Master Leo doesn't need weapons. I've got all I need right here." He ran off, following the rest.

"But, don't you-" Sokka shook his head. "Never mind." He set off after Leo, heading towards the big, metal, and very suspicious object hidden by the curve of the beach.

**Whew! That chapter was a big one. I hoped you enjoyed it, and I'll try to update before the end of the week. (Though I make no promises.) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my loyal readers! So, I would like to apologize for not updating. I've had this big club competition (we got third! yay!), and then I was sick (still am, actually), so I haven't really had a lot of free time that I wasn't shivering on the coach, drinking peach tea and watching Merlin (great show, btw). Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated in the past week or so, but I have now! So we're cool!  
Oh, and please, if you can, leave a review. I know, I know, this story is so amazing you're left speechless, and therefore can't leave a review, ( probably not) but please try and struggle through to write one! :) They really help- especially the constructive criticism ones.  
Also, one last thing: THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! You guys are the reason why I write, and why I keep on writing. So thank you! **

**o0O0o**

Suki sped around the corner, her bronze fans glistening in the midday sunlight. As soon as she saw what lied ahead, she stumbled backwards, right into Leo.

"What was that for?" He complained.

"Shh!" She hissed, putting her finger to her lips. Her eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so, so, sorry! I-" she paused, remembering her own instruction, and quieted down. "Fire nation ship up ahead!" She whispered. All of the benders' eyes grew worried. Percy just smiled confidently. "Just one ship? Man, one time, me and Beckendorf took down a..." His expression grew dark. "Never mind."

"Well, considering that you're from another world, I guess we should inform you that this ship is probably armed with a bunch of fire benders." Toph crossed her arms over her chest. She saw Percy give a slight frown. "

How many?" He asked, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Fifty." Toph replied. She saw Percy's eyes grow huge. "At least." She added happily.

"So..." Jason said, cautiously. "You're saying that there are fifty guys like Leo aboard this one ship?"

"Maybe more." Toph was smiling, obviously enjoying herself. Leo help his hand up.

"Wait. Wait. No. There ain't nobody like Captain Leo. Nuh Uh. Leo is the one and only. Hey, Zuko?"

"What is it, Leo?" Zuko asked, annoyed.

"Can fire benders do _this_?" Leo made a ball of flame float a few inches above his palm.

"Yeah."

"Oh." Leo looked dejected for a moment, but then, he got a mischievous glint in his eye. Everyone nervously backed up a few steps. "What about _this_?" Leo set his whole body on fire- his hair, his feet, even his ears, while rising his arms in a dramatic gesture. The group of benders (plus Sokka and Suki) stumbled backwards, while the half-bloods merely stepped back calmly, away from the heat, which was so intense, it was turning the sand at Leo's feet into glass.

"Leo, stop it!" Katara shrieked. Leo put out his fire. Instantly, an alarm from the fire nation ship sounded. Katara grinned sheepishly. "Oops." Annabeth smiled at her, reassuringly.

"Don't worry- Seaweed Brain has done his fair share of getting us in tough situations-"

"Hey!" Percy protested.

"-but we've always come out alive. Percy and Katara; you guys take the left side of the ship. Leo and Zuko; you take the left side, Jason and Aang; come in from above. The rest will come with me and take the front. Now, everyone, attack!" The idea was that the thirteen of them would dash into the clearing and ambush the ship. Instead, it turned out that the thirteen stumbled into the clearing, tripping over each others' feet. Not exactly frightening.

"Sokka, move your face!"

"It's not my fault, you ran into me!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Piper screamed, accidentally using some charm-speak, and even the fire nation soldiers stopped readying for battle for a few moments. "Thank you. Now, we were attacking?" Everyone sprang into motion at once. Leo and Zuko were the first to reach the ship, their hands flickering with hungry tongues of flame as the began to climb the (highly convenient) ladder which was laid against the hull of the towering boat. Katara and Percy weren't far behind, though, as Percy summoned a gigantic wave which lifted them up and onto the deck, drenching a few disgruntled crew members in the process. Finally, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, Sokka, Hazel and Toph reached the front of the ship.

"How are we going to-" Piper began, but was interrupted by Toph slamming her foot into the ground and causing a giant staircase to form from the sand. She looked over at the blind girl, impressed. "Nice. I guess that solves the problem." All at once, the group surged up towards the ship with Annabeth in the lead.

For some reason, Frank seemed to decide that he was too cool to climb up staircases. He transformed into a falcon, followed the others onto the boat, and promptly began pecking at a soldier's helmet, whilst the unfortunate soldier ran around blindly, screaming

"HELP! I'm being attacked by a man-bird! HELP!"

The fight had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! So, I'm back with another update! Yay! So, I'd like to apologize to all you guys for that cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter, but hey, it wasn't as bad as the one at the end of The Mark of Athena, am I right? ...No? Okay... I'll just sit in the corner of shame now. Anyway, this is going to be an action scene, (yay!) which I have absolutely no experience with (aww...). That might have been why I've been dragging this out for so long... hehehe... but I'm writing it now! You're welcome! I mean... you're welcome to... read it. Yeah. That's what I meant. **

**Oh, and before I get started, thank you to all of you guys that have reviewed! You guys are the best, and obviously aren't afraid to be hipsters and review this story, even though everyone else isn't- you guys are willing to do something even if it isn't main-stream. :P Sorry, I'll stop with the hipster jokes... But yeah. You guys rock. Actually, if you're reading this, you rock, too. :) But, before I dig myself any deeper into this lovely hole I've got made for myself here, I'll go ahead and get on with it. Enjoy!**

**o0O0o**

**(Leo's POV)**

Falcon-Frank was furiously beating its tawny-colored wings, as it dug its talons into the shoulders of Fire Nation soldiers, causing them to cry out and fall to the deck in rapid succession. Hazel was right behind him, banging the hilt of her golden spatha into the helmets of the unfortunate fighters, causing them to fall to the ground, unconscious. Together, the two worked like a well-oiled machine (which was something Leo could greatly appreciate) as they dominated the fight for quite some time. Suddenly, a fire nation soldier noticed Leo, standing there distracted. He threw a huge chunk of flames right into the young demigod's face.

Needless to say, the soldier didn't even stand a chance.

Now, when most people get hit in the face with a fireball, they seem to take notice. Normally they scream in agony, attempt to dodge, or pass out unconscious. Leo, on the other hand, just calmly turned to face the red-clad recruit, and, almost absentmindedly, set his hand on fire, and returned the favor.

The soldier wasn't a problem for much longer. He ran screaming off of the deck and jumped into the ocean, where Katara froze a five-foot circle of water around him, trapping him in place.

Suki ran around the deck, slicing at anything within her reach. The enemy soon learned to fear her fans.

Piper stood, calmly clutching her cornucopia, saying things to the officers like:

"Why don't we just sit down and talk for a while?" then smile charmingly at them. Then soldiers would smile back and begin to sit down, when she would smack them in the face with a nice, hot ham.

Jason and Aang flew around, blasting unaware soldiers with gust of wind, fire, lightning, water, and even a few rocks.

Toph, on the other hand, was just standing on the deck of the ship, arms crossed, her face in a stubborn pout.

"Aren't you going to help?" Annabeth yelled over the noise of the battle as she deflected blow after blow with her ebony sword, fending off the soldiers.

"Why don't _you_ try fighting when you can't see?"

"I HAVE!" Annabeth grimaced at the memory of her, in Tartarus, being cursed from the dying wish of Phineas- Thank gods Bob had been there to help. "But I thought you didn't _need_ to see to, and I quote, 'beat me up?'"

"I don't! But that's on dry ground- this is a _boat_! My way of seeing is almost completely useless here!"

"Do I look like I care? Now, fight, for Zeus's sake!"

"Fine! But if I hit you, remember, it's _your_ fault." Immediately, Toph began to blast her enemies down, left and right, with spray after spray of sand, 'accidentally' hitting Annabeth in the process.

Leo slipped a few pieces out of his tool-belt. His friends had it covered up here, so he stealthily began making his way towards the engine room, fiddling with the pieces as he went. Every now and then, a Fire Nation cadet would spot him, and he'd have to shoo them away with a few well-placed fireballs.

Finally, Leo found the engine. It was a massive, hulking contraption, filled with vents puffing steam and roaring fires burning.

In other words, it was Leo's kind of place.

Leo glanced down at the device in his hands. He grinned- he instantly knew it was capable of doing what he wanted it to. He simply needed some other supplies, and he was good to go. Leo reached into his tool-belt and summoned some wires, aluminum foil, a tin of breath mints (don't ask), and a few other odds and ends, placing them together in rapid succession. Soon, in his hands, he held a well-made, highly dangerous bomb.

He gingerly set it on the floor next to the engine, and set the timer. Immediately, he flew up the stairs, screaming as he went.

"ABANDON SHIP! ABANDON SHIP!" His friends got the message. Frank transformed into a dragon, grabbing Annabeth, Hazel, and Toph in his claws before flying away. Jason flew over and grabbed Piper before quickly shooting up into the clouds. Katara used a gigantic wave to sweep Zuko, Sokka, and Suki off the edge of the deck, pushing them deep into the ocean, as she formed bubbles of air around their faces. Percy grabbed Leo and jumped into the water, swimming faster than a seal as the water currents aided his escape. Finally, after checking to make sure his friends had left the boat, Aang popped open his glider and spiraled up into the sky.

Seconds after he had escaped, the ship burst into pieces as Leo's homemade bomb went off, leaving nothing but a scattering of driftwood and some very unhappy, very wet soldiers.

From his position, safely away from danger, bobbing in the ocean, Leo couldn't help but smile. Now the Fire Nation knew not to mess with Captain Leo.

**o0O0o**

**So, yeah! I hope you enjoyed it! In this chapter, I tried to make it Leo's POV, since, for the most part in my story, he's just been joking around and not doing anything serious. I thought that needed to change. :) Anyway, please leave a review! Oh, and don't forget: You are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, loyal and amazing readers! ^_^ So, now is a (very much delayed) chapter for ya'all! (BTW: not saying "ya'all" again. I'm not Texan.) Sorry for the wait... hehehe... I might have been super busy with school as I was hopelessly trapped in the Sahara Desert with NO WIFI or means to contact the civilization... or I might have just been extremely lazy. Take your pick. Anyway, I've FINALLY written you guys this chapter, so we can all smile and be happy and nominate me for a nobel prize. Now, without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**o0O0o**

"Would someone tell me what the TURTLEDUCK just happened? Because, although I do like large explosions, I do NOT enjoy being yanked off of the ground by my wrist and flung through the air without a warning." Toph glared at Frank crossly.

"Hey, what did you expect? Leo did his mechanical-y thingamajig, then the ship exploded. Sorry, but I was too busy saving you to worry about comfort." Frank huffed.

"Hmph. Fine! I'll let you off the hook this time, but _only_ because I think that saving me is a noble cause. Next time, though-"

"I hate to interrupt your _extremely important_ rant," Annabeth cut in, her voice oozing sarcasm. "But we really should worry less about whatever the hades it is that the two of you are talking of, and worry more about finding the others."

"I wish I had Arion. Then I could ride off in search of the others and be back in a jiffy." Hazel said gloomily.

"Who's Arion?" Toph piped up.

"Immortal horse, can go really fast, can run across water and vertical surfaces. He's pretty much claimed Hazel as his human... err, demigod. He'll help her out a lot if she's in a jam." Frank waved his hand dismissively.

"What's a horse? Don't you mean Ostrich-horse?"

"What's a horse? Don't you- never mind. Frank, transform into one, just for a second, _please_." Hazel pleaded. "Maybe then we could get back to finding the others."

"Well, I'm pretty worn out after that dragon transformation, but I might be able to-"

"Frank, don't!" Annabeth practically screeched.

"What is it with you and interrupting people today? Honestly, he was just going to show me what a horse was. What's the problem?" Toph blew her bangs out of her face for the umpteenth time.

"The _problem_ is that Frank needs to conserve his energy. We might need him to transform into a hawk or a crow to help look for the others. Eyes from the sky would be much needed, especially considering how thick this underbrush is." Annabeth gestured to the forest around her. "With this coverage, would could walk thirty feet on either side of them and not know it."

"Well, I hate to admit it, but I guess your right. Except for on the thirty feet thing. If we were _that_ close, I could sense them with my earth bending."

"You really should get more used to Annabeth being right. She is, after all, the daughter of the wisdom goddess." Hazel smiled wryly. Annabeth flushed a bit at the compliment, but her voice continued on as if nothing had been said.

"Now, to find the others..."

**o0O0o**

**FINALLY FINISHED! Sorry it was a bit shorter then normal, but I PROMISE that next time's will be longer! I was just procrastinating from my chores for a bit, but now I have to get back to work! Anyway, hope you liked it, because next chapter, (pardon my grammar) you ain't gonna' be seein' none of dose characters! I thinking that Nico might be involved, just a little bit. Or a lot. Not makin' any promises, though. But, yeah, my idea is that the next chapter will be from Nico's point of view, as he's stuck back on earth, maybe a bit of Reyna action, too. (That's a present to you, ImmortalMystery!) As I said though, no promises! See ya' next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So, I've updated again! Woohoo! Anyway, before I start, I would like to thank all of you wonderful readers for being readers! (Okay, that was repetitive.) Really, I mean it. You guys are the best. I know my writing still has a little (okay, a lot) of room for improvement, but you guys ignore all that, and read the creations of my completely messed up mind anyway, AND leave me reviews. Speaking of which, we're over halfway to fifty reviews! Thanks, you guys! (Back on topic.) Yeah, you guys rock. Err... now that I've finished flattering you all, I have one thing left to say:**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(Yes, I think I'm going to make that a thing that I do at the end of each author's note... I like it.)**

**o0O0o**

**(Somewhere a bit west of Greece)**

"Where _are_ those idiots?" Nico cried out in exasperation, after yet another failed attempt to Iris-message the Seven. He had been hoping for a bit of advice from Annabeth on how to get out of a particularily difficult situation he had shadow traveled Reyna and himself into, but every single rainbow Nico had managed to find had simply spit out his offered Drachma as if it were a particularly unappetizing piece of too-dry fish... or an olive. Nico might be italian, but he still thought olives were disgusting... they were too oily. "Gods..." He murmured tiredly as he laid down and set his head on his backpack, which he had recently adopted as a makeshift pillow . "I hope they're alright."

**o0O0o**

**(The Amphitheater, Camp Half Blood)**

"Demigods- I regret to say that I have grave news for all of you." Chiron addressed the exhausted, stressed, and now fearful campers. "The Seven of the prophecy have... disappeared." The statement was met with with a mixture of angry protests and confused murmurings. The enchanted campfire seemed to be incapable of deciding whether to stay with seven-foot-tall angry red flames or to barely stay lit, sputtering out only a few weak purple tongues.

"You might as well just say that they're all dead. No need to sugarcoat it for us." Drew stood up, angrily flipping her hair over her shoulder. "It's not like it's that much of a surprise; we all knew it was basically a suicide mission anyway. Not to mention the fact that... _certain_ members of The Seven were less than competent."

"If you're referring to Piper, then you... then you should know that she was- _is_ ten times the demigod you are!" Lacy squeaked up from her place in the front of the Aphrodite campers. Drew merely rolled her eyes, unfazed by her rare outburst.

"Demigods!" Chiron stomped his hoof, drawing the attention of the campers back to him. "The Seven of the prophecy are not dead."

"Not that I'm not glad or anything," Travis Stoll called out. "But if they aren't dead, then what the Hades do you mean?"

"The Seven are not dead." Chiron repeated, somewhat impatiently. "They have disappeared."

"You said that already!" A voice yelled from the middle of all of the Hecate campers.

"I wish I could tell you all more, demigods." Chiron said gravely. "Unfortunately, all I know is that all traces of The Seven seem to have vanished. I am sorry to worry you and add to your currently large burden, but this is something which the gods... which I thought you should be aware of. Now, on to the singalong!"

**o0O0o**

**(The Throne Room, Olympus)**

"Never before have I encountered an occurrence like this." Zeus admitted, albeit begrudgingly. "In all my years of ruling, never before has a god or goddess- never mind a mortal- been able to simply disappear like this. It is most... troubling. Athena? What do you make of this?" He nodded to the goddess, who took on an expression of being very deep in thought. After a couple of long minutes, she leaned back in her throne.

"It seems that this must have been caused by some sort of ancient and very powerful magic. Other than that, I do not know. It is possible that Hecate could provide further information." She replied crisply. Zeus grumbled unhappily.

"As much as I dislike turning to _minor_ goddesses, I suppose it must be done. All opposed?" The throne room was silent. "Then it is settled. We shall request..." Zeus struggled to find the appropriate word. "_Council_ from Hecate. Meeting dismissed."

**o0O0o**

**(The Fire-lord's throne room)**

"F-f-fire-lord Ozai." The servant kneeled in front of his leader, shaking violently from fear. "I regret to inform you of the-" The servant took a shuddery breath. "Of the destruction of the military ship known as _The Fire Serpent._" He stared at the ground, not even daring to blink.

"What caused this?" The Fire-lord demanded, his voice taking on a tone of restrained calm.

"_The Fire Serpent_ was destroyed by a group of a-about a dozen benders and wa-wa-warriors who ambushed the ship on the beach without-" The servant gulped. "Without warning or indication of attack." The Fire-lord stared at him with an expression of steely anger. "The warriors appeared to be-" The servant broke off mid sentence. "They appeared to range in ages between twelve to sixteen. Involved was the Ava- the Avatar and the group which is known to travel with him, as well as seven unheard of fighters, four of which appear to be capable of some kind of bending, one of whom is able to ch-change his form, and all of whom are accom- accomplished fighters. Also with them was-" The servant looked up nervously at the fire-lord. "With them was your son, Pri-Prince Zuko." He finished with a stutter. Ozai stared at him fiercely.

"_Zuko_ is not my son, nor is he a prince. Now, you may leave." The Fire-lord said quietly, in a voice which a person only uses when they are trying very hard not to yell or punch something breakable. The servant stood up hastily, before giving a quick but low bow and skittering out of the throne room.

**o0O0o**

**So, that was THAT chapter! Neat, right? Hopefully that explained what was going on in other parts of both of the worlds. Did you like it? Should I do something like this again, or was this fine, and from now on stick to the main story? Please tell me what you think. :) Sorry it took a while, but I had a bit of trouble writing outside of the main characters. Anyway, thanks for reading! You guys are 'da best!**

**See ya' next time!**

**-Bearkitty1**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! I know, another update ALLREADY? I must be practicing some sort of dark magic to be able to update so often. So, based on your reviews, it seems that you guys don't like the "in other parts of the world" chapters as much as you do the normal chapters, so from now on I will probably just do the normal story chapters. If I do another chapter like the previous one, it will be after a while, with many normal chapters before it. :) Anyway, even though it wasn't that big of a hit, I still feel like I should get some points for making it so long, and for updating a normal chapter so soon afterward. (I still haven't given up on the Nobel Prize idea...) However, I know you guys only care a minuscule amount about the author's notes and you care a lot more about what happens to the Gaang and the Seven, so I'll just get**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(Yep, I'm sticking with it. It's now my thing.**

**o0O0o**

**(Somewhere along the coast)**

"Admit it, Percy, I was freaking awesome." Leo gloated, happily laying on the warm sand.

"Yeah, sure Leo, whatever floats your boat." Percy waved him off distractedly.

"Oh, come _on_. I just blew up a whole fire-whachamaycallit single handedly. Give me some credit."

"Look, I'm sure everyone will be happy to pat you on the back _if_ we can manage to find them. So, first things first, please. We've got to look for the others." Percy scolded.

"Hmph. Fine. But since when have you been the responsible one?" Leo grumbled unhappily.

"I resent that remark."

"Which part?"

"The part where you accused me of being responsible." At this, Leo cracked a mischievous smile. "What are you planning to do?" Percy questioned warily "I know that smile. That smile never means anything good." Leo merely grinned wider, and then began walking along the seashore, back the direction that they just came from, tugging at his sagging tool belt as he went. "Where are you going?" Percy called after him as he reclined on the sand. Leo turned around and stared at him, a mock-serious expression plastered on his face.

"I'm off to find the others. Isn't that what you wanted to do, Seaweed Brain?" Leo yelled, imitating Annabeth. Percy scowled, brushed the sand off of his shorts and jogged up to where Leo was.

"You don't get to call me that, hot head."

"Aww, Percy, do you really think I'm hot?" Leo fawned, batting his eyelashes. Percy snorted.

"Come on, fangirl, off we go."

"We walk off romantically into the sunset..." Leo sighed dreamily. He turned to see Percy, staring him down with what he like to call his 'wolf glare'. Leo cracked up. Percy stared at Leo angrily for a bit longer before joining in in the laughter.

"We really should...probably focus...find the others..." Percy barely managed to get a few words in between laughs. Rather suddenly, Leo sobered up. Percy followed suit, and they began to walk along the coast, eyes peeled for any signs of danger or of their friends.

**o0O0o  
(Somewhere a bit away from the ocean and in the forest)**

Aang spiraled slowly to the ground and popped his glider closed. He had been searching for almost three hours, but he had yet to see any sign of anyone, or even Appa and Momo. Speaking of which... he hadn't seen Appa or Momo since before all of the demigods had crash-landed. They had wandered away, noses pointed out as if there was some sweet scent carried by the breeze. Aang hadn't been worried, he had simply called back at them to be back before long, but there was still no sign of them...

No. It was probably nothing to worry about. Most likely, the two had made it back to the campsite, and were simply waiting for him there.

Aang sighed. As much as he hated to give up on his search, he had to admit that waiting at the campsite for the others was probably the best option. Besides, it was getting late- he wouldn't be able to search much longer, and a flying bison would be pretty helpful while looking for the others.

Reluctantly, Aang popped his glider open and flew back in to the sky. After only a few short minutes, Aang had found the campsite, which unfortunately lacked Appa and Momo. Growing more worried by the minute, but without much else to do, Aang crawled into the tent and closed his eyes, falling into a fitful sleep.

**o0O0o**

**Yeah, sorry that was a bit short... but hey! I updated this only one day after my previous update, so, you know, it's better than nothing. I'll post another chapter by the end of this week, but I'm mainly saying that to force myself to update again so I haven't lied to all of you guys, instead of informing you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, faithful and wonderful readers! Sorry I'm cutting it a bit close to the deadline I set for myself, but I've been busy doing- ahem- research for this fanfiction, in the form of re-watching Avatar; the Last Airbender. Sorry. Oh, also, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! 70 Followers! Yeah, I know, in the grand scheme of things, that ain't too great. It is for me, though- my only other story I've written was so bad I actually deleted it from - yeah. That bad. Anyway, I'll quit my fawning, and go**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(hehehe- told you I'd make it my thing.)**

**o0O0o**

"Jason? Are you okay?" Piper asked, as she once again noticed her boyfriend wince.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm fine." He waved her off, attempting nonchalance. Piper stepped in front of him, stopping him from walking away.

"No, you're not." She stared him down. "Now, tell me what's wrong or I'll charm-speak it out of you."

"Look, Pipes, I just got hit in the arm by a piece of debris from that explosion. It's nothing."

"Mmm-hmm." Piper raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not an idiot. I know you're hurt. So stop trying to fool me and show me what's wrong."

"Piper!" Jason protested, only to be stopped in his tracks by his girlfriend giving him 'The Look'. "Fine." He gave in and pushed up the sleeve of his purple T-shirt to reveal a fresh bruise, already turning dangerous shades of black and purple.

"Jason, we've been walking for two hours now, and you've had this bruise the whole time? What if it gets infected? What if you-"

"It _won't_ get infected." Jason interrupted her rant. "I'm not even cut. Besides, even if I had told you, what good would it have done? It would've just made you worry more, and we don't have the supplies to fix it." Piper opened her mouth to argue, but Jason beat her to it. "When we find the others, I'll get it looked at, okay? But until then, there isn't much we can do about it." Piper didn't seem too happy about this, but she didn't object, so the two carried on in silence.

**o0O0o**

"Frank, do you think you have enough energy to transform into a hawk?" Annabeth inquired, hoping to Olympus that the answer would be yes.

"Well, uh, yeah. I think so."

"Great! Okay, so, once you're in the air, flying over the forest will be pretty much useless- you could be right above somebody and not see them. Your best bet is probably going to be to fly along the coast. Hopefully, Percy will be in that area, since that's where he's got the most ammuntion... Also, while your up there, if you can get oriented and point us in the direction of camp, that would be great. We can make it our rendezvous point. Anyone you do find, you can point in our direction." Annabeth finished, a bit too excitedly.

"Geez, even _Sokka_ doesn't get that excited over a plan. And he likes to refer to him self as the 'weapons and plan guy'." Toph played with her meteorite bracelet.

"Anyway," Frank butted in before they could get further off topic. "I'll be turning into a bird now. So, umm, bye."

"Wait!" Hazel dashed over to Frank and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "That was for luck." Frank blushed scarlet, but smiled at her before flying off in a sudden flurry of feathers. Hazel sighed as he disappeared from view.

"In case anyone was wondering, I'm over here, trying not to puke." Toph commented dryly.

**o0O0o**

**Woohoo! So, another chapter done. Next time, I promise something new will happen. I swear. Oh, and so sorry for almost breaking my deadline. Although, technically, it's still about 1 and a half hours from the end of the week. I had a bit of Frazel dazzle in there (haha, get it? As in Frazzle Dazzle? With the Frazel as Frank/Hazel? No? Okay. At least I thought it was funny.) Did you like it? Was it okay? So, uh, yeah! Thanks for reading, and stay awesome! :)**

**-Bearkitty1**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, but I've been a bit busy, between MY FIRST WEEK OF HIGH SCHOOL (yes, yes, I know, I'm fantabulous.) and studying for three tests and writing essays and doing homework and... yeah. You get the gist. Oh, I have been brushing up on the fandoms this story takes place in, and by that I mean I've watched the entirety Avatar: the Last Airbender and I have starting rereading PJO, beginning with The Lightning Thief. Yeah, I started the series near the end of last week, and now I'm on The Mark of Athena. *cough*nerd*cough* So, yeah. I'm calling that research instead of procrastination. It makes me sound more responsible. Also, on a completely unrelated note, TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! Yeah, my birthday is on Labor Day. Most of the U.S.A. is enjoying a wonderful day of relaxation, free of school and work. However, I'm sitting in the DFW Airport waiting for my flight to come in as I'm writing this. Did I mention IT'S MY BIRTHDAY? Oh well- I had traveled away to go see my grandparents, and I had a really great time. It was worth it. Anyway, I guess I should get**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(yep, still doing that)**

**o0O0o**

"Hey, I recognize that rock!" Toph pointed to her left. "It's the one that kinda looks like a platypus bear!"

"Don't tell me-" Hazel groaned. "We've been walking in circles, haven't we?"

"What?" Annabeth looked shocked. "I've been so careful to walk straight... we've been heading towards the sunset the whole time! No way we could have gotten turned around."

"Calm down, Ms. Brainiac. I recognize that rock because it's close to the camp."

"Really?" Hazel perked up. "How far?"

"About a half mile ahead of us." Annabeth's eyes glimmered with excitement.

"If we can make it to camp, then we have a good rendezvous point... we could split up into groups of two, and search away from a central point. Toph, could you send the signal?"

"On it." The young earth bender stomped her foot on the ground hard, sending a ring of rock the size of a dinner plate flying into the sky. Once it had breached the treetops, she clenched her fist, and the earth exploded, creating a cloud of dust which could be seen- and heard- from quite a distance away. In a flash, Frank had flown down in a flurry of feathers.

"What's wrong?" He gasped, his eyes wide.

"Oh, nothing." Toph said nonchalantly. "We just wanted you down here." Hazel glared at her.

"What she _means_ is we needed you down here to tell you we've figured out an action plan."

"I thought we already had an action plan. What's changed?"

"Toph says she recognizes that rock over there." Annabeth explained, pointing. "According to her, we're just half a mile away from camp."

"And we only know this because of my amazing observation skills, I would like to point out." Toph gloated.

"That's great- just point me in the right direction, and I'll be flying on my way."

"No, you won't." Toph crossed her arms. Frank looked puzzled.

"What do you mean? It's much quicker if I-"

"Look, we've been hacking through the jungle for the past eight hours, while he's been flying through the clouds without a care in the world! I say its time he feels what it's like to have both feet on the ground!"

"Toph," Hazel took on a pained expression. "You know it's better if one of us scouts ahead. Besides, if we get into a fight, it'll be advantageous if we have somebody who isn't exhausted from all this walking."

"Fine." The blind girl huffed. "But I _still_ think that he should know what it's like to have to walk everywhere."

A few awkward moments of silence followed her outburst.

"Umm," Frank shifted uncomfortably. "So, can I fly off now, or..?"

"Just go." Annabeth sighed tiredly. Toph's personality was not clicking with the rest of the group's, and it had gotten to be pretty tiring. A rustle of feathers, and Frank was gone.

"So," Hazel smiled brightly, trying to lift the glum mood. "We're off to see the wizard, then?"

"I don't understand that social reference, and I'm not going to ask." Toph grumbled.

From that point on, the group hiked in silence.

**o0O0o  
(One hour later)**

"_Finally_! We're here!" Hazel cried as they stumbled, exhausted, into the camp.

"That. Was. Awful." Annabeth agreed.

"You guys are a bunch of wimps." Toph muttered weakly, though she looked like she was about to drop.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about! " Frank joked. He received steely glares from three very grumpy females. Frank quickly shut his mouth.

"Wait- someone else is here! Toph set her hand to the ground, 'listening' to the earth. She could almost hear the others groan inwardly. After a few seconds of silence, a smile lit up her features. "It's twinkletoes!" She shouted, only a millisecond before Aang stumbled into the clearing to investigate the source of all the noise, staff in hand. As soon as he saw who it was, he grinned ear to ear, leaped ten feet in the air, and floated gracefully back down to the ground.

"You guys are alright!" He spread his arms apart, as if he expected a group hug. Surprisingly, no one rushed forward.

"_Twinkletoes_?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

"Hey, you call Percy Seaweed-Brain." Toph blew at her bangs. Annabeth blushed scarlet.

"That's different!" She protested. "Anyway, Aang, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Yeah," Toph said crossly. "What are you doing, lazing around here, while we've been hiking our tails off?"

"Well..." Aang started nervously

**o0O0o**

**Ta-daa! One chapter finished, right on schedule, _and_ something new happened! Well, it was at the end, but still- we're making progress! Hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave constructive criticism! You guys are the best! :D**

**-Bearkitty1**


	11. Chapter 11 Author's Note

**Hello, wonderful readers! So, I, uh, kinda haven't updated in a while... like, say, a month. Err... sorry about that. I was just... uh... not procrastinating and being lazy or anything... hehehe... why would you say that? I was doing very important things, like... like talking! And sleeping! Oh, and I've started watching Naruto. That has been very time-consuming. Yeah, I just started watching it...*cough*outoftheloop*cough* So, anyway, sorry about not updating! I've been super "busy" recently. Anyway, I'm updating now, so that's all water under the bridge, right? Right? (please don't murder me for being slow) Okay, before a make an even bigger hole for myself, I guess I'll just get**

**ON WITH THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Don't worry, I'm not stopping the story. I'm not even taking an extended vacation from the story, However, I am here with a little celebration notice:**

**THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS COMES OUT TOMORROW!**

**Yay!**

**As you might know, The Blood Of Olympus is the next book in the H.o.O. Series (Yay!) but also the last (aww...). It will be the last Percy Jackson book to walk across this fine earth. I will, hopefully, be acquiring said book tomorrow, but anyway, I just wanted to alert you guys to this, and also to the fact that this story will continue to go on, unaffected by the new book's release. It'll be as if this is a side quest between The House of Hades and The Blood of Olympus. Just so you're aware! Happy reading! :D**

**(Oh, also, I'll be posting the next real chapter very soon. Like, hopefully, this week or next week. I'm trying for the former, but this week is going to be super hectic, so no promises.) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, extremely attractive, intelligent, and all-around amazing readers. As you have noticed, I haven't updated this story in a while. I have a completely legitimate reason for this-**

**_Shut up, idiot! We all know you were just being lazy and didn't want to update._**

**I take offense at that, inner me. I have been very busy with a variety of-**

**_A variety of ANIMES, yeah. It's plain to see that you've just been obsessing over Naruto this whole time._**

**That is nothing to be ashamed of! Naruto is a very wonderful show which I have begun to watch in my free time. It happens to-**

**_It happens to have almost 700 episodes, all of which you have watched in a very short span of time. Yeah, you've been lazy and have procrastinated this update for over two months._**

**Hehe... I admit nothing. Anyway, I've updated now, so there's no reason to be mad at me, right?**

**Right? *cowers behind laptop***

**Yeah.. you guys are all probably ticked at me. Er... please try and keeping the murdering of me down to a minimum. I really do appreciate all you amazing readers, and I'm sorry that I've made you wait so long for this... So, as a celebration and a thanks to all of your wonderful loyalty, I am posting this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Anyway, sorry, I'll quit my jabbering and get**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**o0O0o**

Aang twiddled his thumbs nervously. For some unknown reason, he was made uncomfortable by the angry stares of some of the most capable fighters on his world at the moment.

"Umm, well, you see, I-" He stuttered, only to be cut off by Toph.

"Spit it out, fancy feet! You have a tongue, so use it!"

"Icouldn'tfindanyofyouguyssoIcameherehopingthatsomeofyoumightgetthesameideaandalsosothatIcouldfindAppaandMomoandmaybegettheirhelpinfindingallofyoubuttheyaren'theresonowI'mreallyworried!" Aang burst out with rapid-fire speed, only stopping to take a breath after he had finished. Annabeth stared at him appraisingly, taking in all the details- Aang's grungy clothes, the purple lines under his eyes, the genuine expression on his face, even the mud and dirt which was flecked across his entire body.

"Okay," she said, her lips pressed together in thought. "I think I get what's going on, except.." she turned her grey eyes onto Aang. "Who are Appa and Momo?"

All eyes turned onto Annabeth.

"You could actually understand that?" Hazel gaped at her friend in awe. Annabeth looked confused.

"Well, yeah. He was speaking english, so I didn't really have to translate-"

"That's not what we meant." Toph interrupted. "He was speaking at the freaking speed of sound."

"He was?" Annabeth's brow was furrowed in concentration. "I didn't notice. I guess I'm just used to it... I have a half sister from camp who probably talks at that speed on a regular basis."

"Anyway," Aang broke the stunned silence. "To answer Annabeth's question, Appa is a giant flying bison. He's a friend of mine. Momo is a lemur bat. He's... he's also a friend of mine." The young Avatar explained.

"So... maybe we should go and look for this 'Appa and Momo'?" Frank proposed, making air quotes around the strange names.

For once, the group had something to agree on.

o0O0o

"Do you think we're close?" Leo pestered, staring up at Percy with big brown eyes.

The son of Poseidon cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously? Do we look like we're there yet?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then we probably aren't close. Just a guess."

Not it was Leo's turn to cock an eyebrow. "You, sir, need to jump in the ocean."

"Wha-"

"You're cranky. Just jump in the ocean, get an energy boost, and we'll be on our merry way to see the wonderful Wizard of Oz."

"That didn't even make sense."

"Just jump in the ocean already."

"...Fine."

o0O0o

"Pipes, I'm going to fly up and get an aerial view of what's around here."

The daughter of Aphrodite nodded in agreement. "Good idea." She watched her boyfriend fly up into the sky. She smiled to herself. "Percy was right, he _does_ look like a blond superman."

The pseudo-superhero surveyed the area from his place among the clouds. From what he could see, there wasn't a single person in sight.

Jason let his eyes linger on the beach to his left. Was that.. He leaned in a bit closer. From this distance, he could just barely make out flickering tongues of fire on the sand. Could it be... Leo? Heck, at this point, Jason would be happy to find anyone, like that fire-bender kid... what was his name again? Zonko? Zukas?

Whoever it was, Jason had to get over to them. Zeus knows the sooner the teens could all find each other, the better.

o0O0o

"Ouch!" Sokka cradled his now-severely-bruised wrist. "That hurt!"

"If you'd just let me see it," Katara said impatiently. "Then it wouldn't hurt as much."

"You should probably listen to Katara." Zuko said dryly. "I'm pretty sure she knows more about this than you do."

"I know!" Sokka pouted. "It's just... it hurts..." Sighing, Katara bended some water out of her canteen and wrapped it around her brother's wrist. As she focused, the water glowed blue and Sokka's black-and-blue wrist began to return to its normal tan.

Sokka's eyes lit up. "Oh! That feels nice."

"Sokka, sweetie, you know we all love you, but sometimes you can be a bit slow." Suki sighed in exasperation.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "We all love him? Speak for yourself."

"Hey!"

Katara facepalmed. "Let's just start trying to find the others."

Zuko stood up abruptly from his place on the ground. "Good idea. We've wasted enough time here already."

**o0O0o**

**Oh, also- as a response to AwesomeasAnnabeth's comment about Rick Riordan's next series (titled Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard), I personally think Magnus Chase is Annabeth's cousin who lives in Boston. In the BoO, Annabeth thinks about her Dad's side of the family in Boston who she hasn't seen in forever because her Dad and his brother (Annabeth's uncle) didn't get along or something. Just thought I'd tell my theory to the world, so that in a year when the book comes out you can all see that I'm right. (Haha... just kidding... not really.)**

**ONE MORE THING: ModernZombieGuy Productions has a story titled Percy Jackson and the Avengers, which is up for adoption. It's a PJO/Avengers crossover, so if you're interested, check out the story and give M.Z.G.P. a PM! I'm posting this because this kindly offer was extended to me, yet I was forced to turn it down in favor of this story. Anyway, if you're thinking about adoption (of a story, not a human) then go on over and check it out! :P**


End file.
